Taken-Teardrops on my guitar
by Thecrewof08
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my guitar-Contest-shipping songfic May loved Drew. But he didn't really feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This this gonna be my first ever story. It is based on the song teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. I know it's an old song and all, but it went really well with this story. It might not be so great, but it is my first. I hope you all like it. And please don't think that because of Brianna's role in this, I like her, cuz I hate her with no end. Idk why she even exists. Please review and let me know how you think of it. Suggestions for imporvement will be helpful. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Brianna wouldn't exist and Contesthipping will be cannon.**

May shut the locker and jumped back in surprise. Drew, her green haired, green eyed best friend was leaning against the lockers right behind her locker door.

"Drew, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry April. Thought I'd give you a visit right before class starts," he replied. "Anyways, you've got science now right?"

May contained her annoyance of the nickname and replied, "Yes. as you can see..."she held out her science books so he could see.

"Right, ummmm...could you do me a little favour?" he asked, giving a small smile and what May considered, his version of puppy dog eyes. That face with innocence reminded her of why she liked him more than a best friend. Of course, Shen never told him for fear of rejection and ruining their friendship. Those green eyes of his were so deep she could get lost in them any day. She steadied her breathing and then realised that she was staring. She figured should reply to his question.

"Sure, as long as it won't get me in trouble, or ruin my reputation, or make me look like a fool, or..." "Don't worry June," she couldn't finish her conditions because Drew interrupted. She would have lashed out at him if it wasn't for the fact that he was now hugging her in a 'thank you' way. She felt so right at that moment and wished it wouldn't stop. But wishes don't usually come true...and this was no exception. He pulled back from the hug and May opened her mouth, realising it has been long enough and she should confess right now. She had been planning a confession speech for a long time, for moments just like this.

"Drew, I just want to say that I-" "I know December, I know. You won't do the favour if it would ruin your reputation, get you in trouble, or make you look like a fool. You've said it before. Don't worry, it won't do any of those," Drew said, cutting her off...again.

"No Drew, I want to say that-," she tried again. But again, Drew spoke.

" I know you're getting late for class if that's why you are worried, Alright, you know what, I'll just tell you what I want quickly and you have to do it during this class."

May figured she should just stay quiet, do his favour and then confess. It'll be much easier later.

"So, I realised that this girl, brown haired, blue eyed, is in your class. Her name is Brianna Wakana. I was hoping you can get some information of her. Like you know, likes, dislikes, single stuff like that. I think I might like her and you know, you are my best friend who I trust, so only you seemed good enough for the job. Will you do it May?"

May's heart felt like it was going to burst. He liked someone? Someone who wasn't her? What should she do? Run away crying? Act like everything's normal? Tell him? Decline the job? She figured she should just act Normal.

"Sure," she said with a crack in her voice. Drew looked skeptical. "I mean, sure, yeah I can do that. Just have to come up with a small conversation before fishing out information so it won't look obvious." She needed a plan bigger than that considering she had no idea who this 'Brianna' was.

Drew beamed with happiness. May smiled, she figured she would never tell him. If it meant his happiness, she was okay with him being someone else's. She said a quick goodbye and headed to class.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out Brianna wasn't in May's class. But surprisingly, Drew still managed to get the information he needed. He even went as far as befriending her. They were hanging out quite a bit. All that in just a week. Drew was slowly starting to hang out with May lesser and lesser and that hurt her. But whenever he was with May, she realised that he was more cheerful than before, and that, May liked.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Soon, Brianna and Drew were dating. May had expected that and felt that she would be able to control her hurt, but she had never experienced heartbreak before, and had no idea of the pain that was coming. Every night, without realising it, her thoughts would drift back to when she had the chance to confess and she blew it. And then, in matter of minutes, she would start crying. Flashbacks of her and Drew became constant. At least they comforted her a little bit.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

School was becoming harder for her than ever, not because the curriculum had changed-because it hadn't- but because she seemed to be seeing Drew and Brianna wherever she went.

It was hard, seeing that whenever she passed him in the hallways, he didn't even acknowledge her.

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

.

But one day, something happened that only those who believe in magic would believe. Pain was getting too much for May. Throughout those days, she discovered that looking into the sunset close to the edge of a cliff was very relaxing, but only to those who don't have a fear of heights. That was exactly where she was. Yeah, she had homework and chores, but those can be dealt with later. Right now, she needed to relax and stop thinking about Drew...and his eyes...and his hair...and his girlfriend...and jealousy...and there she goes again. The waterworks started. Tears ran down her face. That's usually what happened when she thought about her crush/best friend.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

But that day was different. While thinking about him, she actually started to hear his voice. She could here him calling her and saying something that she couldn't understand. She came to the conclusion that she was going insane. She got up, and with her head low, she turned around only to bump into something hard. Due to the impact, she started to fall back and the first thing that came to her mind was..the cliff. She was at the edge of a cliff and falling back. But before her feet were lifted, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled back to safety. May looked up at what had saved her (and caused her to fall in the first place ) and saw Drew. She wanted to talk. Actually,she had ally of questions like what was he doing here, how did he find her but couldn't...maybe because her breath was on hold. She soon realised that and let out a long exhale. The second reason might be because of the arm that was still around her waist. That realisation caused her to blush. The third was maybe...no definitely...because of what happened next. Drew leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but slowly returned the action. She felt that this was a dream. He pulled back when both needed air...desperately. Then she realised that he had a girlfriend.

"What are you doing?! Brianna will be furious!" she yelled.

Drew shrugged and simply said,"We broke up."

She was confused and happy, maybe a little bit more happy than confused. She wanted to know more. Drew probably read her mind and explained.

"We both realised that we weren't right for each other. She was way into how she looks, her manicures and pedicures,' Drew made a disgusted face which made May laugh. 'And she was way to flirty. I would be standing next to her, and she'll be complimenting people, no, not people, just guys. She would be complimenting guys about their hair, eyes, figure, everything. And she was so up herself. That's not what I like. I like someone who is funny, helpful, bashful, kind and don't constantly talk about themselves." May wondered if he was talking about her.

"Yeah Maple, that's you," he said with a smirk, reading her mind again. May sat down on the cliff edge and pulled him down with her. And that was a beginning to their new stage of relationship. From best friends to lovers.

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **I'd like to thank 'Farla' for correcting my grammar. As soon as I read ur review, I went to check back and corrected my story. I hope it's better now. Thanks for helping me out. Anyways I hope u all like it. Ba bye**

 **~thecrewof08**


End file.
